shadowcastchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Kavanagh
Joshua Doran Kavanagh, pilot and owner of the Majestic. Best friend of Gabrielle Azevedo. Gillingham Nontraditional Origins ---- Josh was born to Doran Cavan Kavenagh and Shaelyn Lorayne Aiken. His parents met on a train ride in Scotland. Doran was heading to the coast to head back to Ireland. Shaelyn was on her way to Ayr to visit family. They had a passionate tryst in one of the compartments. Josh was conceived. Unknowing, Doran returning to his parents' home in Castlereagh. Shaelyn continued to Ayr. Three months later Shaelyn went in search of Doran. All she knew was his first name and that he lived in Castlereagh. It took another month to find him. Once she did, Doran didn't hesitate in marrying her. They moved back to her place in Gillingham. Growing Up Years As a child, Josh was friendly, though he didn't have many friends. Most of his attempts to make friends were overly enthusiastic and therefore he was often shoved off as strange. He thus became a slightly socially awkward child. He did have one childhood friend, Krylsorta Milse who lived a few doors down. They met when Josh was 8, but didn't attend the same school and so didn't get to spend as much time together as they liked. Josh's parents were always kind and sweet and encouraging. This strong family environment left Josh with two major feelings: 1. That when he grew up, he wanted a relationship with his spouse that was as strong as his parents. and 2. He felt smothered and wanted to see the world. He thought he found the answer to both of these issues in Gabe. Relationship with Gabe Gabrielle Azevedo moved in with the lady next door, Mrs. Hancock, when Josh was fourteen. She was tall, tan, foreign, and had a facial tattoo. Josh had no choice but to be infatuated. The day she moved in, insisted that his mother make a pie so that he could take it to her. Understanding as always, his mother obliged. The pie was well received to say the least. When he knocked on the door, Mrs. Hancock answered and called for Gabe. When Gabe arrived at the door and saw the pie, she practically dragged Josh to here room. There they consumed pie and talked about just about everything they could think of. Needless to say, Josh was in love. The Academy At 15, Josh and Gabe entered the Air Academy together. There they met JelDhen Whitefall. The three of them became close friends very quickly. A year later, Krys joined them. Graduation ---- At graduation, Josh and his friends vowed to stay in touch, despite the fact that they were all going into different fields. Christian Hunt, for instance, had vowed to piracy. Krys had gotten Josh and Gabe a job with Teal Morning Transport, a company that belonged to her mother. As a graduation present, Josh got Gabe an ornate and highly unique pocket watch. It was one in a matching set. Secretly, he kept the other. The Majestic The Majestic was a present given to Josh as a perk of signing on with Teal Morning Transport. They did precisely 3 jobs for them before disappearing entirely from the agency's registry and licensed themselves as freelance escorts. Category: people